


Vier Fotografien

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cats, Corpses, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Photographs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Katzen, Tuchmasken, Gewebeproben ... alles Momente, die man für die Ewigkeit festhalten sollte!





	Vier Fotografien

„Davos. Wir stehen vor dem berühmten Sanatorium, bereit auf Thomas Manns Spuren zu wandeln. Aber alles was meiner Freundin einfällt, ist Katzen zu fotografieren.“  
Sie hatte jetzt schon mindestens zwölf Bilder von den zwei Tierchen da drüben gemacht. Na ja, in ihrem Perfektionismus würde sie später sicher wieder alle bis auf eines löschen.  
„Aber schau doch – das sind wir!,“ antwortete Silke schwer entzückt.  
Hm, wie meinte sie das? Ach so. Der große Kater hatte eine Fellfarbe, die ganz entfernt an Karls Haarfarbe erinnerte, und er trug einen ähnlich selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, wie ihn auch sein menschliches Pendant öfters auflegte. Das Kätzchen neben dem Kater blickte sehr aufgeweckt drein, hatte sandfarbenes Fell, und durchaus Silkes Augenfarbe.  
„Na ja. Mit viel Fantasie. Aber ich hab keine so giftgrünen Augen. Und du würdest mir nie so die Ohren schlecken.“  
Halt, die Helle war kein Kätzchen mehr. Sie hatte nur sehr kurze Beine, wie ein Dackel. Er hatte von dieser kontroversen Rasse gehört. „Die Kleine ist eine Munchkin Katze. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob die in Deutschland erlaubt sind.“  
„Hier ist ja auch die Schweiz.“  
„Ja, aber du siehst aus, als ob du die beiden gleich in unsere Koffer stopfen wirst.“  
„Unsinn, Karl.“ Aber er schien sie auf eine Idee gebracht zu haben: „Wobei, so an sich … Katzen hätten noch gut Platz bei dir. Sähen auch sicher hübsch aus zwischen all deinem Designer Zeug.“  
„Nein, Silke.“  
„Wir könnten zuhause im Tierheim-“  
„Nein! Ich weiß noch sehr gut was das für ein Drama war, als Wotan über den Jordan ging.“  
Er übertrieb. Obwohl … damals war es das einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie auf der Arbeit mal zwei, drei Tränen verdrückt hatte. Dennoch versuchte sie es erneut:  
„Inzwischen wäre mein Herz aber wieder bereit für was Neues!“  
„Deswegen hast du jetzt mich.“  
„Aber du bist nicht ganz so süß und kuschelig.“  
„Soll ich den Bart wachsen lassen?“  
„Oooh, Karl...“ Sie gab ihren Vorstoß auf. Vorläufig.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als der letzte Gast endlich, endlich gegangen war, fand er zum ersten Mal Zeit, ihren Gabentisch näher zu inspizieren.  
„Schön, du hast ein neues Buch bekommen. Und noch eins. Und noch eins. Und eine Schachtel ... ach Nein, ist wieder ein Buch.“  
Dann sah er etwas Unbekanntes: “Was ist das hier? Eine ... Tuchmaske?"  
Sie kam aus der Küche: “Ja, das ist wie eine Gesichtsmaske, nur eben schon auf einem Tuch, das man sich dann auf's Gesicht legt. Schau, wie auf der Verpackung zu sehen.“  
„Und gleich neun Stück. Also, ich wär gekränkt, wenn mir meine Freunde so viel Anti-Aging Zeug zum Geburtstag schenken würden.“  
„Nö, find ich ok. Bei dem ganzen Alkohol heute kann meine Haut morgen eine gebrauchen. Willst du auch?“ Sie schwenkte eines der Beutelchen verführerisch vor seiner Nase.  
„Ich? Ich?! Du willst nur eine Chance für doofe Fotos mit mir.“  
„Gar nicht! … Oder höchstens eins.“

++++++++++++++++++++++++

„Todesursache ist also definitiv die Sturzverletzung an Stirn- und Scheitelbein,“  
sprach er in das Diktiergerät, und zu ihr gewandt, „Mach noch zwei Aufnahmen aus dem Winkel hier.“  
Er hob das schüttere Haar der Leiche so an, dass man die Frakturen selbst als Laie gut erkennen konnte. Als sie die Fotos hinterher noch einmal zufrieden studierte, merkte sie, dass die Speicherkarte des Apparates schon fast voll war. Allerhöchste Zeit, sie zu bereinigen.  
Ein wenig gedankenverloren klickte sie von einem alten Foto zum nächsten. Die Leichen der letzten Wochen... der einsam in seiner Wohnung verstorbene Mittfünziger. Der rüstige Renter, plötzlich beim Tennis tot umgekippt. Eine Frau Ende Dreißig, Selbstmord. Ein Unfallopfer, gerade erst Besitzer des Führerscheins geworden. Die Fotos waren nichts für schwache Nerven.  
„Hoffentlich kriegt unseren Apparat nie ein unschuldiger Erstsemestler in die Hand, der würde ja gleich das Handtuch schmeißen,“ meinte sie zu Karl. Er trat hinter sie, und sah der makaberen Bilderschau mit zu. Nach der Nahaufnahme auf eine Trinkerleber kam – ein Foto von ihr am Arbeitstisch? Tatsache ... das war sie, sehr konzentriert mit einer Gewebeprobe beschäftigt. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass jemand schräg neben ihr sie abgelichtet hatte.  
„Karl, hast du das gemacht?“  
Er tat erst übertrieben unschuldig, bekannte sich dann aber: „Der Foto war eben gerade zur Hand. Du warst putzig.“  
„Ich arbeite doch nur?“  
„Du hast „Matilda“ gesummt. Ich hätte ein Video machen und nicht bloß fotografieren sollen.“  
Sie knuffte ihn leicht in den Bauch: „Spanner.“  
„Sagt ausgerechnet Frau Ich-schau-dir-gern-beim-Ausziehen-zu.“  
Ein bisschen nervös blickten beide kurz über ihre Schultern, aber zum Glück waren sie allein in der Rechtsmedizin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Es kam selten genug vor, dass sie zu Sechst einmal an einem Fleck vereint standen. Und dann auch noch so fotogen in der Nähe des Schlosses! Dazu waren sie alle in sehr gehobener Laune, schließlich hatte sich der aktuelle Fall eben erfolgreich abschließen lassen. Der Professor nutzte die Gunst des Moments, und pfiff einen der jungen Polizisten herbei: „Hey, Klaus! Ach Nein, Klaas? Machst du mal schnell ein Foto von diesen sechs tollen Menschen, Klaas?“  
„Muss das sein...?,“ nölte Frau Klemm noch. Aber selbst sie lächelte müde auf dem fertigen Bild.  
Vor allem Nadeshda und Silke beugten sich sehr interessiert über die Momentaufnahme.  
„Hat Klaas sehr gut gemacht,“ lobte Silke.  
„Hät ich das eher gewusst, hät' ich mir heute was Netteres angezogen...,“ bedauerte Nadeshda.  
„Hmpf,“ kam es nur von Kommissar Thiel - aber es war ein positives Hmpf.  
„Unsere kleine, kriminalistische Familie,“ gurrte Karl, enorm zufrieden mit seinem Einfall.  
„Ich nicht. Ich fahr hier nur das Taxi,“ brummte der alte Thiel, und steckte sich eine geschnorrte Zigarette am Feuerzeug von Frau Klemm an.  
„Vaddern, du warst doch diesmal praktisch unser Lockvogel für den Mörder.“  
„Ja, ungewollt. Vielen Dank nochmal.“  
„Ich werd' das Bild natürlich noch an alle schicken. Wobei, Herr Vater Thiel, sie brauchen einen echten Abzug, oder? Oder kennen Sie sich mit so was wie Internet aus?“  
„Sie glauben wohl, ich lebe völlig hinter'm Mond?“  
„Wollen Sie die nette oder die ehrliche Antwort?“  
Doch doch, selbst wenn sich viele Parteien bis heute siezten, ging es hier recht familiär zu.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Die zwei Katzen hab ich gekritzelt, als ich gerade taufrisch in's Fandom gekommen war:  
> http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/image/161764451576  
> Danke nochmal für's Hochladen, Boernepedia-Admins! Dass ich auch die Hunde in einer Story verwurste, ist aktuell aber eher unwahrscheinlich.


End file.
